This section provides general background information related to the present disclosure. This background information is not necessarily prior art.
It is common to generate solutions that begin as two separate components such as a dry powder component and a liquid component. In most cases, the final solution is generally made when the dry powered is mixed and dissolved into the liquid component. Such products include infant formulas for infant feeding and protein drinks used as health products. In each case, there are two major components that originally exist as a separate powder and a separate liquid. The popularity of such products has increased dramatically over the past few years with the most predominant application being in the generation of infant liquid formula fed to an infant from to a bottle.
A common characteristic of such products is that the powdered component must be kept separate from the liquid component until such time as the product is to be used. This means the powder component is normally purchased in bulk and temporarily stored in a container separate from the container used for final delivery of the mixture. While the generation and preparation of the final product is a simple mixing of the powdered component with the liquid component, there are circumstances where it is inconvenient for the user to retain possession of a large bulk supply of the powder and a large supply of the liquid dissolving component.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple and portable container that includes the correct amount of the powdered component and the correct amount of dissolving liquid component where those two components can be quickly and easily combined within the container itself to prepare the final product desired by the user.